Just One Night With You
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: Two mages depressed and feeling the need to drink their sorrow, meet and feel a strong connection to one another. This is after the Fantasia arc so please enjoy. A little crossover with another fav of mine, hope you like
1. Chapter 1

**Blue Kitsune: **Hey everyone, it's me, what's up, besides being on hiatus for myself. Sorry for the long wait and I know lots of my reader are antsy to read more of my work, but I'm dealing with lots of things in my life, including trying to find work for myself. But hopefully by the end of this month I might get one and then will still try and attempt to continue working on my stories. I decided to try and revamp most of them, start them over and try to finish them if possible. Should I not be able to I like to see about finding if anyone is interested in co-writing with me. Most people I know usually have someone adopt their stories, but I know this is still my babies.

But anyways PM me if you are interested in any of my stories and we can come up with something. Hope you like this one and please enjoy it. Read and Review

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Also, I like to make a comment that this is a two shot with a lemon on the second so please enjoy and also review would be nice as I put my heart and soul into this. If you don't I have Bickslow sic his babies on you.

**Bickslow**: Damn right I will! Now let's get this show on the road.

**Babies**: Show on the road! Show on the road!

**Fatima**: Rolling her eye, but smiling slightly at him.

Disclaimer: Blue Kitsune does not own Fairy Tail or Lumnious Arc 2 but the story behind this fic is all hers.

And now, on with the story!

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

**Just One Night with You**

It has been almost a full month since the event at the Fantasia Festival in Magnolia. The _'Battle of the Fairies'_ that's what it was called around that time since it consisted only members of that particular guild, Fairy Tail. People had been wondering what that was about as those that witness them all over town and seeing some fighting among themselves in plain daylight.

They all thought it was all part of the festivities as they were known for showing off on occasions but that wasn't it. The real reason had been because Laxus Dreyar, one of Fairy Tail's strongest had decided he was taking over as guild master and was going to get rid of the 'weak' by any means necessary.

He had made plans, according to how he saw fit and where everyone would have no choice but be forced to go up against each other. He even had his own team partake in the fighting against them. He was convinced they would take out every one of them as they themselves were no pushovers and consisting of some the strongest mages of his choosing.

Then there was the _**Thunder Palace**_, which he refused to bring down unless they comply with his demands and pass the title to him.

He thought he had it all figured out and seeing no way they could beat him. That the odds of them winning against the likes of him and his team were zero but there was one thing he forgot to add to the equation. He failed to understand that one golden rule of theirs: To never underestimate the true strength from Fairies' own members.

In the end, the _**Thunder Palace**_ was taken down and Laxus had been punished for his action by his own grandfather, the Fairy Tail's Guildmaster and had left Magnolia to Mavis only knows where. Now things were soon returning to normal with everyone moving on with their lives.

Well… that wasn't entirely true as not all of them were able to let bygones be bygones. One mage in particular felt he just couldn't let it go because he had played a role in that grand scheme with his team.

This unusual fellow goes by the name of Bickslow, no surname, although no one even questioned him about it. Some weren't sure of how he might react, although most were pretty fearful given what kind of magic he had and could use it on them if they push him the wrong way.

And with the sort of mood he was in right now, he more than likely would have, that is if he didn't tell them to fuck off than stay and have a friendly chat with you.

Over the last few days, he had been having some trouble trying to keep his 'mask' up and not wanting anyone to know the turmoil he was going through. Not even his own teammates suspect anything was wrong and didn't dare bring it up around them. It wasn't like he wanted them to fret over his well being as he was a grown man after all and could very well handle himself.

They had their own lives to deal with and didn't need to involve them with his issues. Beside he was able to hide it just like his guard over his eyes kept his magic at bay while also keeping anyone from seeing the emotions reflecting within.

He was mulling things over inside his head with his hands stuff in the pockets and looking off in the distance, though no one could tell with the visor in place.

_It wasn't supposed to be this way. It's just not fair, why did this have to happen!_ He couldn't help thinking over what occurred during the Fantasia festival. It seemed like only yesterday when they had made their plans, the many months of scheming to take place and having it shot to the gutter all in one blow. He kept seeing the scene replay itself in his head like a broken record, how Laxus said goodbye to the team before walking out of their lives and not knowing if they'll see him again.

_Dammit all!_ He wanted so much to hit something, something to make him feel less shitty than he already was. He wished things hadn't gone like this as he missed Laxus just as much as Ever and Freed did. He was the only other person he could talk to without thinking he was a freak with him and his babies.

The team was at a loss of what to do without him around and it just wasn't the same. Sure, Laxus came off bossy and extremely uptight, but they knew that he did care for them in his own way.

Within the following weeks after Laxus's excommunication and life in the guild was going back to the way it was. Everyone was getting back on their feet and acting as though this whole thing never happened in the first place. The only exception being Laxus's former team and they were all dealing with it differently in their own matter.

Freed had his collection of books to rely on and was usually studying up on some new runes to keep him preoccupy for hours on end. He also was opening himself to some people, mostly around Mira when he got the chance to speak with the Takeover mage and discussing about certain things while she work the bar. Rumors were already circulating about those two, but they didn't take any notice seeing they were lost in their own little world with each other.

Bickslow couldn't help grinning as he thought of his green-haired comrade. He knew that the Rune mage had a crush on her and was only a matter of time before he decided to ask her out. May be Freed might even get lucky if he play his cards right. He chuckles wryly to himself.

Then there was Evergreen who liked to think she was the true 'fairy' queen of their guild. She may come off vain and sometimes annoying, but she was like a sister to him. He knew she was doing all right for herself and was she was even using her own rivalry with Erza to keep her spirits up. Although he thought it was ridiculous, but wouldn't say it out loud around her. He didn't want to be turned to stone thank you very much.

As for him, he tried to act like everyone expected, someone who liked to fool around with everyone while his babies hover around and saying whatever it is they wanted.

They were trying to get used to open themselves to everyone else, but it was harder for the likes of him as he couldn't let go of the façade he kept on for so long.

It wasn't easy seeing how everyone reacted towards him. Sure, he might come off as a perv who like to tease everyone, especially the ladies for all its worth.

But deep down, he felt a little uncertainty to even let out the real him. So here he was, on the outskirt of Magnolia and heading for the nearest bar since the guild was close for the evening and wanted something heavy to drink.

Something that would put his mind at ease and forget all his troubles just for one night. Nothing like a little booze just to unwind and be surrounded by total strangers. At least he could probably drop the act and be himself and not have to worry about anyone recognizing him.

_Just for one night, that's all I'm really asking for. All I want is to let go some of this pain inside my chest…_

He had no idea of how that one wish would come about or what awaited him when he did find what he was looking for. Just not the way he had in mind.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

He didn't have to look that far as he came across a tavern that was still open at this hour. Stepping inside, he saw the place was lowly lit and that the smell of booze and smoke hung heavily in the air. Some people glance over at him when he made his way before turning their attention elsewhere.

It was a good thing he had decided against bringing the babies and having them stay at home instead. He figured didn't want to draw anymore unwanted attention than he already should. He wore his usual apparel and still kept the visor in place since he rather not go freaking the other patrons with his power.

But since they had no real clue of who he was and could assume he was just another run-of-the-mill mage and leave it at that. Right now he appeared just as norm could be but still able to use magic if necessary but only if in an emergency. Not like anyone would be stupid to fight a mage, especially from Fairy Tail and could always use his skill to kick them down and throw them off their game.

He found it wasn't so overly crowded, but saw almost all the tables there were unavailable. He didn't feel all too comfortable about hanging around with other people and wanting some place to sit by himself.

He did see an open stool over at the bar only he would be sitting right beside another that was already there. Their back was toward him, but notice they had long violet hair and wearing a large cloak and wide brimmed pointy hat with a silver crown around it. Yet, despite not seeing their face, he could tell that it was a woman and sensing the strong magic coming from her. If he had to take a guess, he'd have to say she was somewhere in between being close to B to A-class, maybe S-class.

He was debating on whether or not he should take a seat beside her or just go find another spot to sit? But seeing that every other table was preoccupied and figure maybe she wouldn't mind being in his presence if he sat next to her.

As he took the seat and sat down, he turned his head slightly to observe her without making it seem like he was. She definitely did not look like she was from around these parts, although he could be wrong. But the way she seems so out of place amongst the others…

Although he had to admit, she could certainly give Mira and Erza a run for their jewels with that body of hers. He gave her a ten out of ten in his book seeing she had all the right curves that he liked seeing on a woman.

She had smooth alabaster skin that contrast with the color of her hair and made it stand out so beautifully. He notices that the shade vary as he saw it was darker at the roots, appearing violet and then to a nice even lavender tint as it fell past her waist.

Her bangs were hanging over the left side of her face with one eye completely obscured by them. The other though he could see was a brilliant garnet color that matches the stone pendant around her neck and was lying nestle in between her breasts. Her ears were slightly pointy and giving her an almost elfish appeal with two gold hoops on each earlobe.

He also took in her attire, seeing how the top of her black dress was modified with the corset clamps firmly over her breasts while leaving it open down the middle to show lots of skin. The skirt itself was inlaid with gold and with red marking downward while having the ones in back in the shape of a butterfly's wing with transparent veils hanging on the sides. She wore these long boots that reach up towards her thigh and also had these elbow length gloves on.

Yet there was something else that drew him in the moment his eyes landed on her, not just appearance-wise. It was the color of her soul that got his full on attention seeing how it stood out of everyone here.

It was glowing slightly bluish-gray and not pulsing so well like normal souls would. Judging from the exact coloring and the way it pulses, it was showing off signs sadness, distinct waves of sorrow and possibly even guilt of some sort.

Whatever was troubling her, it must have been something terrible to be like this.

The barkeep came over and Bickslow ordered a scotch on the rocks. Once he got his drink and the guy went to attend to the other patrons, leaving just the two of them at the bar. He glanced out of the corner of his eyes and seeing she was fiddling with her glass with that faraway look on her face.

She's definitely got something on her mind? Boyfriend issues, maybe, no somehow it didn't seem likely. Not with the way her soul was and senses it was something on a much deeper level. He wasn't sure if he should be asking as he very much doubt she wanted to be bothered at all.

He didn't want to appear like some random Joe is hitting on her and Mavis knows what she might do if he actually attempt to get friendly with her. He had been around enough chicks that told him to buzz off or say he was a weirdo to last him a lifetime. Any given second, she'd probably tell him to leave her alone and get lost. He would too if he was in her shoes which ironically was the reason he came here in the first place to drink his sorrows around.

He knew well enough to not go prying into other people's business unless they let themselves become a matter to him. He wasn't going to despite how he could feel waves of anguish coming off her and knew how depressing it can be when around such company.

_Well, sometimes it can't be helped now can it…_ Bickslow took a long swig of his drink and feeling the burning sensation of the amber liquid going down his throat. He set the glass down and hearing the ice clink as it hit the counter. He waited for the bartender to show up and ask for a refill. He leans over the counter with his cheek lying on his palm and holding the glass up to his face and seeing his reflection staring back at him.

"Well bud, if you had to find the one place to get wasted when you're feeling down in the dumps and shitty on luck I say this is it. Here's to drinking your sorrows to your heart's content."

He was looking over his shoulder and glancing at everyone around the room and seeing all those people who seem not as troubled as them as they hung out with their drinking buddies and having not a care in the world. He snorted while rolling his eyes, though no one could tell because of the visor.

"Just typical if you ask me… the only reason anyone dares to even come here is either you want to get shitfaced or you have shit you rather not think about or even both if you that screwed. Well, can't be helped with some things you put up with and wanting to forget your own troubles with a glass in hand."

He then turned around to look over towards her, knowing she was probably the only one hearing him prattle on like that. "Look, sorry if this is getting to you, I didn't mean to be such a nuisance but sometimes you can't really keep it bottled up. I'll just go and leave you to what you were doing…"

He was about to get up and see if there were any other seats around when he heard her speak for the first time since he got there. It was spoken so softly that he almost missed it when her soul brought his attention as it had peaked slightly while she'd been listening in. "You don't have to if you don't want to and honestly, I don't mind having you around."

To say he was surprised would be an understatement of the century. Never once had any woman actually made that offer and yet sensing no deception coming from her and knew she spoke only the truth.

Also the look in her eyes was obvious as she lifted her head to stare back at him. There was such profound sadness within them and couldn't help feeling drawn in wondering why it was there in the first place.

"Usually I'm not the kind of person to be speaking so freely with someone I just recently met, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have some company and be easier than drinking by one's self."

She closed her eyes and was trying to collect her thoughts about what she was about to say to him, something that she felt very personal and close to her heart.

"It's just where I'm originally from, there's a special celebration going on over there and everyone is probably enjoying themselves right about now. " She moved her gaze away from him to stare down at the bottom of her glass.

"The reason I don't join them during these festivities is that it only reminds me of the pain and guilt I'm forced to endure. Because I cannot forget what I've done and letting that someone I was close to get taken from me…"

She bit her bottom lip as she thought back to that terrible moment when it all went down those many moons ago. As Master Mattias had struggled, but failed to open the Conclusion Gate and was drained of most of his magical energy. Being weaken to the point when that Beast fiend, Bharva showed up and her master unable to defend himself as the monster took his life right in front of everyone there.

She remembered rushing to his side along with Josie and holding him in her arms as he lay dying in her grasp. It was so unfair to think after everything she went through to get him back, she was going to lose him once more!

She felt his life force slowly draining away and hearing him draw his final breath, then with his eyes looking her way and her being the last thing he saw before passing on to the next life.

"Watching him die right there, it became clear that I let this happen. That it was my own doing, he was killed by my incapability to protect him when he needed me then. I realized that it was my fault when I should have done something to save him but instead let him down. I let down the one person who had trusted me and now he's gone."

It didn't matter if anyone witnessed this, but couldn't hold it back any longer. She had placed her hands over her face and was crying bitterly into them. Some tears slipped through the cracks and falling freely down as they turn into little ice crystals before shattering upon contact on the wooden surface.

"It's because of me that he's no longer amongst us. He was one of the greatest mages from our homeland, but now he's dead, gone forever. If anyone had deserved to die that day, it should have been me, not him…"

Bickslow saw how much it hurt her when she thought of her master's untimely demise and knew that feeling all too well. He had been kicking himself this past few weeks, but she had dealt with it much longer than he had and was still not over the grief.

It was not an easy thing to do, to let go of the grief after losing that someone you were once close and feeling you were at fault for it was ten times worse. It was not something he liked to think about, but imagining himself in her place, but with his teammates and if one of them wound up dead and feeling it was his fault….

He couldn't stand seeing her like this as this was too much for him to take. He went to reach out and placing his hand on her shoulder. He wished he could offer something else to ease the heavy sorrow in her, even by sending some soothing vibes to comfort her and also let her know he was there.

She pulled her hands away and lift her head slightly, her face wet with streak marks and her eyes close to tearing up again as she look his way. Even though she couldn't very well read his expression with that mask in place, she could tell he understood and felt grateful of having him present at her time of need.

"I'm very sorry to hear about your loss. I know it's hard losing that someone you're close to but I don't think there's any need for you to think that. You shouldn't believe that it's your fault any more than anyone else's. I mean, think about it, your master knew what he was putting himself into during that situation and knew there would be the likely risk involved with what he was doing. You didn't know this would come about and yet can't pin it all on yourself."

He closed his eyes and turned his gaze towards the ceiling, "Someone once said that people are like dice. You throw yourself in the direction of your own choosing. People are free to do so because they can. Everyone's circumstances are different, but no matter how small the choice, at the very least, you can throw yourself."

He turned to stare her right in the eyes and waiting for his words to get through and have the message be clear. "It's not chance or fate, it's the choice you made. Whether we live or die it's a gamble we all take and your master knew that when he made the decision his. In all actuality, I don't think he would want you to keep this hanging over your head and blaming yourself over something that wasn't even yours to begin with."

Even when he said this, it made him think of how he had been after Laxus was excommunicated from the guild. To feel that guilt eat away until there was nothing but an empty hollowness inside to ease the pain in one's own heart. Yet it wasn't going to make it all the better if they continue down that dark spiraling path and wind up hurting themselves further just because they could not let go and move on.

He saw that she was starting to see sense with what he just told her and was pulling herself together. She was about to wipe her tears with the back of her hand when he held out his own napkin to her. "Here a beautiful woman like yourself shouldn't go crying. There shouldn't be any reason now I hope."

She accepted the cloth and using it to pat dry her face before looking his way and nodding at him. "I suppose you're right and it's understandable that what we decide on what we do is by our own free will and no one else's. My master always did say to always consider every possibility and seeing how they would turn out. Especially when it came to what the odds were for every outcome being different than others."

Though her master must've figured he would have not lived long in this world when he made the attempt and yet not expecting his death to be so soon. Yet if he was here now and learned what she had been thinking beforehand. He'd berate her for such foolishness while also telling her not to waste her time grieving over him.

She had been around her master long enough to pick up on certain things and knowing what he would say or do before anyone else could figure it out. It was how she learned about his plan earlier on even when everyone thought he lost his mind and had no chose but to seal him away.

The truth was all he really wanted was to see that their homeland was protected from the very danger the beast fiends presented. He must've known he wasn't going to be around to see it through yet didn't stop him from trying to do what was right.

"But sometimes, I can't help thinking that if there had been any other way. If we had only considered other possibilities that hadn't require putting his life at risk then. He might still be alive right now and I wouldn't be like this…."

Bickslow nodded, "Yeah maybe, but you also should know sometimes these things happened for a reason. The choices we make for our own actions is what one does even when the likelihood it won't turn out like we planned and sometimes it never does, trust me on that."

She tilted her head slightly and stared at him questioning, "Speaking from past experience I take it?"

Bickslow shrugged, "More or less, but isn't it obvious we all have been there and can't say not everything comes out smelling like roses."

She agreed as she thought that to be very true. The violet haired woman picked up the glass and swirled the contents around, hearing the ice click against it.

"It's very strange when you think about it. I mean when I first came here, I hadn't really expected anyone to understand what I was going through or help me perceive things in a different light and open my eyes to see it much clearer."

She took a small sip before setting it back down and then turned her attention to him. "What you said has really put my mind in perspective and for that I'm very grateful. You're the only person who I could be able to open myself around. It's as though we can both relate to some matter though somehow I feel you are here for a similar reason like I was, yes?"

She recalled his rant earlier and was wondering what had brought him here in the first place. It was also obvious he didn't come here just to comfort her and must have his own reasons and wondering if he would be willing to share with her.

Bickslow sighed, knowing this might bound to come up. He wished he could run his hand through his hair, but that would mean removing the hood as well as the guard over his eyes and that he didn't want to do.

What should he do, make something up? Lie or just tell her the truth. But thinking back to their recent conversation and seeing how she had opened herself to him, a total stranger at a bar without any obligations to him.

Yet was he willing to do the same for himself? To let go what he's been keeping inside him for some time. Somehow, as he looked deeply into her eyes and felt a strange sense that he could trust her.

He figured he be straight with her, seeing what harm it could do with just letting her know what was troubling him. After all it was only fair she get to know what was bothering him.

"I don't suppose you heard about what occurred during the Fantasia Festival a few weeks back." She shook her head, indicating she hadn't thought there were a few rumors circulating about and having told in so many different ways it was hard to tell which was more true than false.

He decided on ordering another round for them, but asking the bartender to leave the bottle so he could refill it for them. He didn't want there to be any interruption as he was planning to follow through with this. So taking a deep, calming breath before he started explaining everything to her.

He left nothing out as he recounted every vivid detail he remembered that day, having him and his team versus the entire guild to Laxus being exiled when it was all over.

By the time he had finished and wasn't too sure how she'd might react and not looking up to see what she had to say on the matter. She had not said a single word, though saw the emotions on her face was obvious on how she felt when he came to the end.

"So as you can see, we were all in this from the very start. We had been a part of that and now that I think about it, it was so stupid to think we could have pulled it off. I mean, I thought that with the four of us as the strongest out of everyone in Fairy Tail but then, things didn't turn out the way we plan."

He grabbed the bottle and poured the last remnants into his glass and letting it sit there for a moment. "You know I was kinda expecting the master to go and punish all of us since we were also involved. I mean it should have but Laxus somehow manage to convince the old man not to for our sakes. Not to say I blame him after everything he's done for us, but sometimes I wish things hadn't gone down the way they did."

He knew this was wrong from the moment they concoct this scheme and maybe should have tried to convince Laxus to go another way. But this was Laxus they're talking about and he was relentless leader who they could see no wrong with what he thought. That and he was being too much a coward to even speak up against him. No, not a coward per say, but if he had actually attempted to even talk to him about it and say that there might be a few issues, maybe things would've gone so differently.

He stared down at his glass, looking at the amber liquid inside thinking why hadn't he? Why hadn't he, Freed or Ever gone about trying to convince Laxus not to go through with it?

Sometimes he wished he got booted out just so he could get away from it all and not deal with this shit. But knowing what they say about wishes, if they were like horses, then peasant would be riding them all the time.

He was so lost in his own thought that he didn't even notice her concern but felt something touch his hand and looking down to find her gloved hand on his. He lifted his gaze and found she was offering him the same comfort just as he did before.

"I'm very sorry to hear about your friend. It must be hard on you seeing that you're putting yourself through this. I can tell it's hurting you because you feel that if you had at least tried harder or even manage to follow through, things would be a lot different. And even if that were possible, who's to say it wouldn't have turned out for the worse."

He opened his mouth, but stop reminding himself that if that were so, then it might not have turned out great and a lot of people would have been hurt.

Seeing he was listening, she continued, "I hope you will not take offense for what I'm about to say, but I think what your master has been the right decision. From what I'm to understand, your friend had shut himself from everyone, even the ones closest to him. He thought that power meant everything and that everyone else was making a mockery of the guild. Even though you and your team were his comrades, yet he didn't see you as such until now. I know this might sound offensive coming from someone you just met, but maybe it was better this way as it might not have helped his situation if he actually stayed."

Bickslow was thinking it over in his head and had to say he agreed as he recalled how everyone had been around them and thinking if Laxus hadn't been kicked out, it would be much worst.

"You hurt those who are considered family and broke their trust and what is even worse is Laxus is related to one of them by blood. How do you think it felt for the master whose own grandson decided to take matters into his own hands and threaten the very people that were suppose to be his comrades? Do you think he wanted to do what he did because he was punishing a member of his guild or was it to help him find a means to redeem himself, to remove the hate that was burdening inside before it rightly consumed him."

The woman ran a hand through her hair and peering down at her own glass thinking, "What you did was very stupid, but at least you admit you were in the wrong for your actions. Yet to even harbor the idea that you should still carry the burden and think it's your fault when really you shouldn't. It would just be like me with my master."

She hadn't guessed they were so alike in so many ways. They were only following what we thought was right, even though deep down they knew it wasn't with the choices they made in the process. It was obvious that they both shared some remorse and wishing to turn back the hands of times and find it so things never gone this way.

But that's impossible as the very laws of magic that keep from creating more havoc and destruction were the boundaries to hold the balance in place and nothing could change that.

"You and I have no reason to harbor such thoughts or blame ourselves anymore than we should and I'm absolutely certain they wouldn't want us to." He turned to look her right in the eye, knowing what she said was true. He also saw how everything she said made complete sense, seeing they thought they were accomplishing something for a greater good when all it did was cause much suffering in the process.

"I suppose you're right and anyways thanks for listening. You have no idea how long I have been wanting to get it off my chest for some time now."

He grinned as he looked at her and feeling grateful that she had been around instead of being by himself moping away and drowning his sorrow like an ill-begot drunk.

"Yes the feeling's mutual on my end and glad how it worked out for the both of us." She couldn't help thinking that maybe it was by chance that they were supposed to meet. She barely knew him and yet here she was with him feeling they can relate in some matter and not just by our recent circumstances."

"Somehow I can tell you're not such a bad person and also trust that you wouldn't go blabbing this just to anyone, even those you know back home."

She nodded, agreeing with him as she felt the same way, figuring he could really use a friendly ear to listen since he did that for her and wouldn't hurt to return the favor. She then saw him stretch out his hand towards her.

"By the way, seeing how we're getting along so well and since it would be rather rude not to go and introduce myself to such a pretty lady like yourself. The name's Bickslow but you can call me Bix or whatever you like."

She looked to the extended hand before she held out her gloved hand and placed it in his. "I'm Fatima, but people know me as the Shadow Frost witch."

That certainly got his attention as he assumed that had something to do with her magic and guessing it must be well common where she lived. "Shadow Frost huh, I take that is something like ice magic, but is something otherwise right?"

"Or something." The woman, Fatima decided to demonstrate her power by dipping her clothed finger in his drink. He watched as the liquid slowly freezing itself, but saw it had turned an obsidian color until it was nothing but black ice in his glass.

Bickslow whistled as he saw what she did and seeing her lean forward on the counter and flicked her hair behind her shoulders.

"My magic is very unique among those back home as no one can do what I can with my _**Black Frost**_. I'm the only one who capable of using it and don't know if there is anyone else who shares my gift. Though judging from your immediate reaction, I say that it's obvious no one here has that ability either."

She had thought as much since she had been spending her entire life looking for people who shared almost the same magic, but alas never came across with any powers like hers. She had no family as she was born an orphan and didn't know whether there were any distinct kin elsewhere in different regions outside Royal Caravan.

For all she knew, she was probably the only one among her kind to use a combination of darkness and ice. She had no one to turn to and always felt more like an outsider among the people in her old village. She remembered how they avoided being around her when she came around, isolating her further just because of what she was capable of.

The only possible place that could teach her the ways of magic was the _Rev Magic Academy_. She had gone there in the hope of finding that someone there who could show her and maybe wouldn't feel so alone among the other witches attending.

She had thought then about how people reacted when they learn her magic and began to avoid her as much as possible. She remembered walking in between classes and through the common grounds and seeing those with their fellow classmates in small groups. She would notice they'd stop and stare while whispering to each other about her.

Even when she was in hearing distance, the words she heard them say. It hurt when they did that, but keeping it to herself as she pretended not to be bothered in the very least.

"I always thought that if I could somehow prove myself to them, that they'd accept me and realize it's not as bad as they think. That I wasn't so different from everyone else with my magic."

Such wishful thinking at the time it was but even she should have realized that's all it really was then. It was just a simple wish from a young, lonely witch who stood out like a sore thumb with everyone seeing her as if she was some sort of Beast fiend in disguise.

No matter how hard she tries, persevering in her study and getting the top grades of her peers. She would be practicing her magic daily, but none of that made any difference as it only made them believed what they assume about her and how dark her powers were.

But there's one thing she never accounted for while she was there attending. She never imagined the teachers would be so hypocritical towards her and even went as far to steer clear of her whenever she was around. She even started to believe it was more of a curse than a blessing in itself then.

"There was only one person who I turn to and that was Master Mattias. He was a teacher there and saw I had great potential and even went to take me under his wing as his ward. He taught me everything I needed to know about the arts and seeing that I reach new limits with it. I owed him so much for what he has done and know I could never repay him for his kindness."

He meant the world to her then and saw she would've done anything for him. Even after he had been sealed away and feeling betrayed by the other witches that took him from her.

She did everything she could to set things right and break him free from the wrongful imprisonment. Even if it meant hurting others to get her way and putting everything on the line just to get what she wanted. So much she has done within the past year and now that everything was now right, but still it didn't change people's opinion about her.

"No matter how they see it, even with all that I've done to atone for the sins it's still not enough to let go the prejudice they have towards me. People still think I will eventually turn which is why I had to get away just for a while…"

She sighed before drinking down the remains in her glass before asking the bartender for another. Waiting for him to fill her glass and muttering under her breath, "Sometimes I wish it was so easy to pretend that it doesn't hurt the way it does. That I'm just asking for them to try and see the real me and accept I'm not a bad person."

Bickslow had listened to every word she said and couldn't believe his own ears. _What in Mavis's holy name were those people thinking of doing that to her?! Such hypocrites the lot of them!_ He didn't know why this irked him, but he had half a mind to go head straight to that school and give those people a piece of his mind.

What sort of idiotic morons allows this to happen when they suppose to be helping pupils instead of being chicken shits about it? It was bad enough to have people constantly looking down on them, but even the teachers putting her through that as well. How stupid was that!

Everything she just said and even saw the truth very well written in her eyes that she led such a rough life. He knew how that felt being on the receiving end of it so many times in his life. Being judged by those who couldn't comprehend their magic and feeling unwanted even among those they thought they should have their trust.

His folks had not been so very understanding when his powers first manifest itself and his father yelling loudly, saying he was no longer consider their son. He remembered the pain in his chest as those words dug into him like sharpen knives and striking where it hurt the most.

He tried to push them back, but saw the foggy memories resurface themselves. He saw the images of his mother crying while his father was shouting, telling him to get out and never come back as he ran. He wanted them to disappear, but knowing no one could lock the pain for so long without feeling the scars that were still there.

He had been so lonely before finding those other lost souls and having them become his babies. Then meeting up with Laxus and joining Fairy Tail and being close to the other members of the Thunder God Tribe who made him feel like he belong.

But Fatima had gone through so much and yet she was not able to be free from the cards she had been dealt with and thinking she shouldn't have to anymore. Not when he was right there beside her.

"You know you're not the only one who's been through this. I know how you feel, believe me, I actually been there and so have some others. We all felt ostracized by those who can't really relate or understand our way of life. Even some of our families have cast us out because they have little to no idea about how to handle the fact that their children were well gifted. It sucks when they judge you, yet you have to put up a front to deal with all kinds of shit they thrown your way. Take my magic, for example. I'm a Seith mage and people think I'm scary because of it."

Fatima looked to him with an eyebrow raise as she stared at him. Him scary, now why would he think that? She didn't believe that to be entirely possible. The only thing she found unusual was his attire, but remembering the looks she received and knowing no one else was dressed like her around. But that was just how she preferred her own style and thinking he must feel the same way over his own choice of clothing or maybe there was more to it.

Yet despite his odd attire and the helmet covering the upper part of his face, she couldn't really fathom how it was possible for people to be terrified by the likes this man before her.

"Pardon me for asking, but I cannot seem to believe that for a second? You know I have not been around long enough to know what a '_Seith'_ magic is. To me, it sounds very unique and yet I'm guessing there's more to it. But I cannot fathom how people could be afraid of someone like you. Well, maybe except for your actions at this Battle of the Fairies but that's it, no offense I hope."

"None taken, but thanks for that though most would've been thinking the opposite, but you're different." He was glad to hear her say that she didn't think that way and took her words to heart.

"Well, you know how our magic comes about. We're either born with it or somehow it's brought about by some means that's usually triggered by accident or something otherwise. For me, it was more the latter when I sorta tapped into my powers at an early age when I was a kid. Freaked me out it did I remember and nearly scares the crap out of me when I saw them like this."

He went to rap his knuckles against the side of the guard and drawing her attention towards it. "Usually I have to keep them concealed when I'm around other people and don't want to risk losing control of my magic. Why else do you think I have this on? I'm not making any fashion statement, although it does give me an air of mystery if you think about it." He chuckled with his tongue hanging out and Fatima saw something flash behind the guard.

Fatima blinked as she took this all in. She had not been expecting that although waiting for him to further explain his ability as its interest her to hear about this particular magic.

Bickslow could see the keen interest shining within her stare and really didn't see any harm in letting her know more about it as it was only fair he tell her his as she did the same for him. Though he wouldn't give her any demonstration as she had but still let her have some idea of the kind of power he had with them.

"They're call _**Figure Eyes**_ and what they do is enable me to use people's soul however I please. Whether they're among the living or even floating specters, once I make eye contact with them they're mine to control. I could easily show you, but I rather you just take my word for it. Wouldn't want to scare the pants off someone as gorgeous as you with these babies."

Bickslow saw the corner of her lips pull upward and seeing the small smile graced her features.

"Well, despite how people around you may believe, I for one do not in any way find that to be true. Magic is as how we let ourselves and I believe yours is how you make, you stand out amongst the crowd. And just to let you know, I do not find you at all scary. In fact quite the opposite and if I do say so myself, I find you to be very pleasant, Bickslow."

"You know that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said and coming from you, I take that as a compliment Tima." He saw her cheeks were dusted a light pink color before saying with a frown, "My name's Fatima, not _Tima_."

Bickslow chuckled before having his tongue out and wagging it out at her. "Fatima, Tima I think either suits you very well. Also, I like the way how your name sounds so sexy when it's rolling off my tongue, _Fa~tee~ma_."

Now she looked like a blushing tomato with her face was all red and quickly turning away. "Don't call me that!" He threw back his head, laughing as he really couldn't contain it, even when Fatima socked him in the arm and almost fell out of his seat.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

It was simply amazing just how easy it was to be relaxing in each other's company and were enjoying themselves at the bar sharing drinks together. They talked about everything they could think of from what they did for themselves and other random stuff just to get by.

He told some jokes that he tried to get her to laugh and saw her crack a small smile or two, but saw the soul inside was shining bright with mirth. He like the way she looked his way and it made his heart warm at the sight of her smiling face.

Bickslow was having a great time and was glad he had decided against staying home like he originally planned. Coming here to this place, they found themselves at a loss for those they cared and wanting to drink their sorrow away not knowing who they would bump into and find a kindred spirit on this night.

They talk for so many hours they didn't realize how late it was until the bartender came and told them he was closing up. Both Bickslow and Fatima turn to one another and then look about seeing they were the only ones left with the barkeep.

"Wow, I guess it's true what they say. How times really flies when you're having fun, they weren't kidding." Bickslow laugh while inside he was wondering what now. He was reluctant on heading out as he wasn't sure if he might ever see her again. He had no idea how long she was planning on staying and for all he knew she could be heading home on the day after.

Fatima was also showing such concern as she really enjoyed being around him and didn't wish him to leave so soon. Which is why she made up her mind and suggested he come with her upstairs.

"I have a room here just for the night and don't mind sharing some company. Plus, I bought some wine and wouldn't seem right to drink by myself and I do believe I owe you a new drink for the one I ruined earlier."

Bickslow grin and like where this was going. He stuck his tongue out and wagged it in her direction, "You took the words right of my mouth. I will follow you wherever."

She smiled before slipping her hand in his and leading him to the second floor and entering the room that was the second door of the hall.

Little did they know that they were both about to go pass the point of no return once they shut that door close and there would be no turning back for either of them.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

**Blue Kitsune:** Well guys I hope you like that. The next part is with lemon so please review!


	2. Chapter 2 Lemon

**Blue Kitsune:** Happy Halloween hope you like this for a treat!

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Gotta say you got a nice setup here." Bickslow comment as he looked around the room seeing how simple yet quaint it was. There was a queen size bed, sitting by the window next to a small nightstand, a set of drawers to put her things in and a table with two chairs on the opposite side.

There was a door that lead to the bathroom, but all in all it wasn't too shabby. He made himself comfortable by having a seat in one of the open chairs as Fatima went to find that bottle of wine for them.

While Fatima was going through her belongings, he was looking into her soul and seeing it was more vibrant now than before. All that talking has certainly helped to remove some of the earlier tension and did seem like she was feeling better about herself. It was nice to know that he did something to cheer her up and bringing her out of that depressing cloud she had been under. She's not the only one to feel their spirits being lighten as he was no longer thinking about shouldering the guilt and was starting to feel like his old self again.

Eventually she found what she was looking for and holding the bottle in her grasp. "I was told that this was of a fine vintage and I'll admit I was somewhat skeptical with the price they were selling it for but said it was a good bargain for this particular brand."

She wasn't the kind of person to go throwing money around, but she liked having a glass, every now and then and wanted to see what the locals had to offer with theirs.

Though if wasn't to her liking and turned out to be some cheap knock off, there would be hell to pay starting with that merchant who sold it to her in the first place.

"May I?" She hand the bottle over and Bickslow was reading the label and taking in the name of the winery and year it had been stored. He knew a little about this brand as he has seen Mira serve it a couple times at the guild on those really rare occasions. He tried it himself and thought was all right since he was more a beer person.

Although if he were to ask Cana, the expert on all things alcoholic, she would probably say that it was good and guzzle it down in one go. She'd drink just about anything, even if it brewed in a bathtub, which he heard she kinda did.

Bickslow looked to Fatima as she waited to hear what he had to say. "Well, this winery is one of the top five in all of Fiore. It's okay in my opinion, but it really depends on how it is to your liking and we'll find out soon enough won't we?"

Fatima had to agree with that since everyone was entitled to their opinion, but would've taken him for his word if he said it was good or not. She went to go find them some glasses while Bickslow was busy unscrewing the cork from the bottle. There were a couple ceramic mugs by the sink and grabbing two and carrying them over just as he manage to get it open.

He filled both cups and handing one to her before taking the other for himself. It would've seen strange for anyone seeing them drunk wine out of coffee mugs but they didn't care.

Once they had their drinks in hand, Fatima decided she wanted to make a toast to commemorate their newfound friendship. She cleared her throat and holding hers up, "Here to us and for those that we've loved who are no longer with us. May we always remember them and hope they find happiness wherever they may be. Whether in the hereafter or now in the present."

"Here here!" They clanked their mugs together and soon were savoring the sweet bitter taste of the wine on their tongue as they drank it down. She then saw him grabbed the bottle and pour himself another and was going to say a few words himself.

"Well, I like that I hope things turn out better for us and also to wish that wherever Laxus is right about now, I'm hoping that he's doing all right and that maybe someday we meet and hang out like old times as the Thunder God Tribe."

Fatima smiled at him, "Well then I hope that it does." She saw him grinning as they tap their glasses together and went to enjoy the rest of the evening.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

A couple hours went by and Bickslow found that one glass became another and kept on refilling both cups for them. He knew they should stop soon if they didn't want to have massive hangovers in the morning. Though he was no lightweight and liked to partake in the frequent drinking at the guild on a daily basis.

But since he had more than a few downstairs and drank more than she did with the wine itself. He could already feel the effects of all that alcohol going through his system, but still attain clear focus with a little buzz going through it every now and then.

He felt slightly tipsy though, was far from having his thought muddled up. He was looking over at Fatima sitting on the other side and had been watching her for the last couple minutes. She had already removed the cloak and hat and setting them aside and was now busy taking off her gloves. She did it rather slowly, peeling it down from elbow and slipping it off with in a sensual matter as if on purpose.

Or at least that's what he thought as he had his eyes on her and couldn't bring himself to look away. He could feel his body getting heated as his gaze remained glued on her.

_Damn is it me or is it getting a little hot in here right about now…_ He found himself quite turn on and his loins were practically straining against the seam watching her do so.

Somehow the rational part of his brain that still work and picking up on his thoughts and try to put a stop to them.

_Whoa down boy! Hold your horse there, buster!_ He had to remind himself that now wasn't a good time. That she was recently over her grief and didn't want to ruin things by being a perv all of a sudden.

But it was proving to be quite a challenge as he could feel his control slipping away and knew he had to be careful about it. He placed a hand over his forehead, trying to push his dirty thoughts to the farthest corner of his mind.

Fatima had poured herself another and was swirling the contents around in her mug. She took a small sip before looking up over at him. She noticed he was rubbing his temple groaning and wondering if he was all right.

Maybe he had a little too much to drink and should lie down for a bit.

"Bickslow are you okay? Perhaps you should take that off if it's bothering you." He hadn't made any attempts all evening to remove that faceguard even when she told to make himself as comfortable since it was just the two of them with no one else around.

But in all honestly, she wouldn't mind seeing what his face looked like as she kept envisioning what might be behind that mask of his.

She was intrigued by him as he hadn't been taken aback by her magic and that they shared another similar trait.

They both hid behind the personas they created for themselves around other people. They had it rough throughout their childhood and had a hard enough time trusting others and closed their innermost emotions from everyone…

But when it was just the two of them, it was like they could easily let go and could already feel him thawing away at her very walls. She couldn't help but want to find what lay behind this man's façade and know the real him.

Bickslow looked up and shook his head at her, "Nah, it's okay I'm fine. It's nothing really and like I already told you, I don't want to go scaring you with these."

He knew better than to just show them off and having her freak out because of the power behind his eyes. But he wasn't expecting her to simply get up and made her way towards him. Bickslow didn't move when she came to stand right in front of him and was staring him dead in the eye.

"Let me be the judge of that." It was strange to find him looking through the metal grid, but Fatima could see them glowing slightly green from behind his mask. She was about to lift the visor when he grabbed hold of her wrists and preventing her from going any further.

"You don't want to do that, cause there's no telling what I might do. My eyes, they'll…" He was doing everything to stay in control despite the close proximity between them. He knew that his magic would react upon reflex when someone was trying to see them without his guard on and that would be an utter disaster. He knew Fatima mustn't look into them, no matter what. Yet he found himself feeling powerless staring into those garnet color orbs.

"You seem to forget just who you are talking to. I have dealt with things far worse than you can even imagine and I refuse to be frightened off just by your eyes. You should have a little more faith in me as I do for you. Believe me when I say I won't turn my back on you. All I want is to see you as you really are, so please just let me in."

Bickslow hadn't thought he would hear her say this and yet feeling how those words had the immediate effect that she was going for. He released his hold and letting Fatima removed the visor from his face. She had it set aside within easy reach for him should he need it for later but sincerely doubt it. He had closed his eyes once he felt it was off, not wanting to risk it just yet even if he did trust her and hope she knew what she was doing.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

She was simply staring while reaching out to place her hand over his cheek. He tried not to shiver under the cool sensation of her skin as her bare fingers brush against his heated flesh. She was taking him in from every angle and seeing his features now with his mask no longer in the way.

He was not what Fatima had imagined and yet would hardly be call disappointed as she took a good hard look at him. She found his appearance rather appealing and a nice change from others.

He could be considered good-looking with his features, no scars of any sort as far as she could see. He had a very straight Roman nose, sharp cheekbones and no disfigurements to show anything was off in the slightest.

She came across many people in her travels as well as the opposite sex that she encountered along the way. Those that were considered handsome by the female populous while others a little rough around the edges, but still had that ruggedness to them.

Yet, like most males, they all seem to have one thing in mind when they were trying to sweet talk her with their honey-coated words or showing off their boundless strength.

It's too bad they didn't get that she wasn't the type to fall for such and that was right before she use her own magic to freeze their crotches with a block of ice. That always did the trick as she send them running with their tails between their legs, never to bother her again.

She liked to think of people like books and preferred seeing the contents of who they were on the inside that count. In all honestly, she wanted someone who she could fully trust with all her heart and that she found with him.

With Bickslow, there was something about him that immediately drew her in and couldn't help seeing what lay underneath.

She had pushed his hood back to see his hair was a shocking mix of blue and black. The blue strands were slightly longer and was done up into a Mohawk-like crest with tuft of hair sticking out the side while the black was shaved down. It was such a strange hairstyle and yet it suited him rather well.

His eyebrows were also the same shade of blue and notice his eyelashes were prominent and set in a spiraling curved motif at each end. The curves were pointing towards his nose downwards, while the outer ones just upwards at the ends.

But what really fascinated her was the large figure tattoo he had on his face. It was so different from the one that was on his tongue which he explain was his guild mark. She saw it stretch out from the upper part of his nose to his forehead with extending long curved arms outward and over his large brows and the legs right under his eyes.

She never met anyone like him before and to say she found him to be quite interesting. She wondered if he might actually think the same and only one way to find out.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Bickslow was able to maintain in keeping his power at a minimum level and open his eyes to look at Fatima. He took notice that her soul was shining somewhat a little pinkish but that could be from the wine itself. He knew that with them both smashed, he better take his leave before something else happen and—

But he found himself unable to get up as she sat herself down in his lap. He didn't know whether she did that on purpose but with her on top his groin, he knew he was screwed.

_Oh Mavis, this is bad!_ He had to bite back the groan as she was slightly rubbing her pelvis against him, making the blood rush down south. He was certain she was bound to feel him pitching a tent down below.

He saw Fatima lean towards him and could feel the warmth of her breath as she whispered in his ear, causing him to stiffen and feeling very hot under the collar.

"You know, I never imagine I wind up meeting someone like you and I'm kinda glad I did. Otherwise, I might never see what an enticing person you are or even get the chance to show you how much I like it."

_Oh Mavis what is she saying? She's not saying what I think she is?_ He knew that people did stupid things when they're intoxicated and was not about to take advantage of her and ruin what friendship they had.

But she didn't look all that drunk though her cheeks were a nice rosy tint and was staring with clear focus written in her gaze. But that wasn't the only thing he saw as she was looking with desire shining within those garnet orbs. Her soul was pulsing very strongly and glowing pink, meaning she wanted him just as bad as he did.

_Mavis help me since I don't think I can hold out much longer around her_. Even with that said, it was deemed useless when Fatima had lean in with her ruby color lips coming into contact with his.

Bickslow stiffen slightly for just a second, only for that millisecond before his brain went into complete meltdown and his instinct took full on control of the situation.

He had his arm wrapped around her waist while putting the other underneath her neck and pulling her towards him. He slanted his head at an angle and was adding more passion into their kiss. He was aching for more and when he felt her lips open slightly and giving him the chance to slip his tongue into her waiting mouth.

Fatima gasped as she felt it swirl around her and could taste the savory sweetness of the wine as well as something else. It made her crave more and throwing her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss with her eyes closed. She was enjoying the sensation she was getting from him.

Bickslow couldn't really keep his hands still for long and were very much busy with getting to know her. He enjoyed the softness of her skin and how the silky texture of her hair fell against his bare knuckles.

When he had been moving his fingers down her spine, her bottom was grinding down on his pelvis as she arch into him. He had to bite back the groan and making this very unbearable to keep his cool. But at the rate they were going, he didn't think it would be possible to hold back any longer.

He broke the kiss and pull back to see Fatima with her lips all red and swollen. He was sure the same could be said for his and knew that they were far from being finished. Not by a long shot.

He wanted so much to see her writhing in passion and screaming his name while in ecstasy. But he figured they should be in a more comfortable position instead of like this.

He lifted Fatima off his lap and carrying her over to the bed. They fell onto the mattress and feeling it buckled under their weight with their lips locked onto one another. His hands were itching to feel her naked skin and working on removing those pesky garments that got in the way.

He was reaching out to slide the modified corset past her shoulders and down her waist while looking at her naked chest. He was simple memorized by the perfection of her breasts, seeing how nice and round with the nipples all perk and rosy color.

If he had to guess, hers was slightly bigger than Mira's and imagine cupping them both in each hand and enjoy the feel of them against his palms.

He also went to pull her skirt off and leaving her in those violet colored panties, which were the next to go. Soon she had nothing left on and was practically drooling at the sight it presented him.

_Mavis I think someone should call heaven right now, cause it's certainly missing one of its heavenly angels…_

Fatima was a sight to behold with her long hair falling all around her nubile form. Her figure showing off all the right curves to where those dark curls nestled between her legs. He could practically smell the arousal coming off of her down there. She looked absolutely gorgeous like a beautiful goddess in his mind.

Fatima tried to fight back the blush as he was simply staring at her. But she did seem to find that he was admiring her form and found to his liking. Now it was her turn and wanting to see what he looked like under his.

She was reaching for the sash to the massive clothed waistguard when Bickslow stopped her and was grinning at her.

"Allow me milady." He decided he wanted to make it special for her and what better than to put on a show for her viewing pleasure. He had a feeling she was going to very much enjoy it when he finished.

She watched as Bickslow started with those arm bracers and shoulder pads, tossing them to the side before slowly pulling the shirt over and not caring where it landed. He eventually did the same with the pants and everything else before turning his attention back on her.

She was taking all of him in and seeing the well-defined chest with broad shoulders. He had a slender built, but wasn't scrawny to say the least. The muscles on his bicep and abdomen were obvious proof that he did work out to acquire this fine form.

She noticed that there were faint scars that lined his upper body and were invisible to the naked eye. She could feel heat coiling through her as her gaze traveled downward and got an eyeful of him when she looked at his groin.

Her cheeks had turned a bright scarlet and couldn't really take her eyes from it. Not even when Bickslow made his way over towards her and was closing the gap between them. She had only looked up to see his face mere inches from hers before feeling his mouth on hers.

Bickslow knew she had very much liked what she saw and took all his power from going over and ravishing her. He liked the savory taste of her lingering on his tongue and wanting to taste the rest of her, starting with her swan-like neck.

He pulled away and soon was slowly peppering short, sweet kisses on her throat. He was also biting down and making sure to leave enough marks in their wake. Fatima was moaning as he nibbles on a particular spot before he proceed to give her breasts some loving. He took the one on the left with his mouth and taking the right in his hand. He was rubbing and twisting the nipple with his fingers while swirling his tongue around the one in his mouth and eventually switched and doing the same to the other.

She looked so flustered when he stopped and went to kiss her while he went to feel the rest of her. His fingers danced over her flesh, eager to reach in between her and pleasure her beyond recognition.

He slipped one finger in and feeling how wet she was upon entry and had to resist ramming in her with such driven need. He did it slow, wanting her to enjoy and savor the moment. He loved listening to her moan every time he slide it in and out before he push another finger in and going at it slightly faster and then another with rapid movement altogether.

Fatima was coming close to reaching that pinnacle where she could no longer keep it together without letting go.

But just when she was about to, he pulled away with a slight pop with her juices trickling out. Fatima was wondering why he stopped only to feel something else take its' place and slide right in. Something long and slippery that moved around like an eel and tasting her undivided sweet nectar.

Bickslow couldn't help smirking as he heard Fatima gasp as he work his magic on her using only his tongue. The art of seeking to make the woman quiver with just a few quick flicks of his sensual organ darting around in there and every which way just to make her inside like jelly under his control. He liked to think himself as the master at giving oral pleasure and took great pride in it.

He knew she was going to be coming like there was no tomorrow when he was through with her.

Fatima was sure her nerves were going into overload with this overwhelming sensation building up inside of her. Her breaths were short pants with every licking he gave. Her body was shaking underneath his working tongue and couldn't help wanting more from him. She reached out to grab hold of his head and digging her fingers into his scalp. He didn't mind the pressure he was feeling with her tugging at his hair and threatening to remove them by the roots. He was too buried deep to notice as he was eating his fill and liking how her juices tasted so wonderfully delicious.

He stood up slightly and lift Fatima's legs to lie over his shoulders while he grab hold of the clit with his teeth and nibble on that tiny bundle of nerve, wanting to drive her really over the edge.

Fatima had not expected this, but seeing his face buried there between her legs and watching her with those hungry eyes as he did. Fatima couldn't stop herself from moaning and grabbing hold of the sheets under her and letting Bickslow work his magic on her still.

He liked watching her as she lay there with the sheets bundled underneath her flushed body and sensing she was not going to hold on much longer. He was right as her juices came out overflowing and dripping down the side even as he try to gulp down every last drop.

He laps it up, making sure that he got all of it before he set her back down and pulled himself in an upright position and staring down at her. She was looking at him with eyes full of unbridle desire and was wanting more from him after what he did.

But then her eyes were then drawn back to the massive package he had between his legs. She learned about the human anatomy from Master Mattias even when it wasn't really part of the requisite at the academy.

Though with no one being willing to give her the necessary _talk_ and he decided on helping her understand the way her body function as well the opposite sex in turn. She also did her own research and had read up about the male reproductive organ and notice his was much bigger than the ones she seen in the diagrams.

He was thoroughly erected and standing stiff with a bit of precum seeping at the tip of his swollen member. Fatima could not take her eyes from it even as her hand went to reach out for it. She felt how warm it was against her palm and feeling the thickness as she wrapped her fingers around it.

Bickslow still under her cool grasp as she let her hand move over the length, subconsciously letting herself pump him up and down. She was getting into it as she heard the quick intake of his breathing and knowing he like this. She moved in a faster rhythm and keeping her eyes trained on him and seeing the glaze look appear on his face.

"Mavis Fatima, babe you're gonna—" But the next words he was going to say were loss the moment he couldn't hold back and having his seed covering her entire hand with it. Fatima pulled away and was staring at the sticky white substance and then holding it to her face as she let her tongue dart out to taste it. It had a certain saltiness to it and yet finding herself licking her digits clean and looking back to see there was still some on him down there.

If someone had told Fatima a long time ago that she was going to be doing this with some person she just met, she would have frozen them in a block of ice. Yet she had Bickslow lie still and using her tongue to lap it away, cleaning the sides and then the tip itself as it was still covered in it.

Fatima had never done this before, so she was a little nervous and yet couldn't help putting it into her mouth and taking him slowly in. Her head was bopping up and down, engulfing it whole as she had him deep in her throat. She listened to his groaning every time she went hard and deep, taking her sweet time as she enjoy the taste of him. It was so unlike her to be acting so illogically but all rational thoughts seem to fly out the window the moment they had first kissed.

Bickslow could not take his eyes away from her as Fatima went down on him. He was struck speechless, as he hadn't imagined she would go and do this. But feeling her wet mouth wrapped around his dick and sucking him hard like he was a sweet sucker.

Mavis, he felt like he died and gone to heaven. He wondered what he did to deserve this as he was so close to shooting his load, but fighting to keep it from releasing into her. "Fatima, babe you, ugh, you…."

Fatima stopped and pulling away with slow ease, sliding his erection out of her mouth with saliva dripping and licking her lips as she stared at him with open desire and seeing he had that very same look upon his face.

Her heart was thumping fast inside her chest and feeling almost giddy like some schoolgirl with her crush. This man, no Bickslow was making her feel things she thought had closed herself off and now finding herself melting under his smoldering touch.

But even with these thoughts, she was hoping he'd be gentle when he put that inside her for the first time. He had her lay back and she staring up at him while she tried to make herself as comfortable as possible.

"Bickslow I, I'm…" She was looking into his eyes and having a hard time trying to put it into words. But there was no need for her to worry since he clearly understood what she was trying to say. He had felt it when he was fondling her down there and took notice of it right as his fingers scrape against it.

He had assumed that when he saw that voluptuous body and expected her to have been with someone at least before their encounter. Though finding out he was to be her first didn't discourage him. He would do everything in his power to make it a night she'll never forget and was going to make it very pleasurable for her.

Bickslow kissed her brow and line his body with hers. He positioned his cock at her entrance, the tip touching the outside of those fine lips. She was still wet from their earlier session and made it easier to slip it in without trouble.

He tried to go in slow, knowing that it was going to hurt once he got close to that barrier and also letting her body adjust to his girth.

Fatima felt her walls stretching around him as he went in. She was trying not to struggle knowing the more he did, the more than likely it would hurt but only just this once. She trusted Bickslow and knew he was doing all he could to see that she wasn't in any pain.

He was nearly buried to the hilt until he felt the hymen that was blocking him from entry. He saw Fatima was staring up at him with those wine colored orbs and silently telling him to go for it. _I need you…now, please._

He bent forward and pressed his lips against hers right as he pushed all the way in, breaking it down as quickly as he could without hesitation.

Fatima gasped at the sudden pain with tears leaking from the corner of her eyes. She could feel the blood slowly trickling down her thigh and staining the sheets, knowing that was proof her virginity was now gone.

She was doing her best not to whimper since she didn't want him to see her like this. She was not going to let him think she was unable to handle this.

But Bickslow moved to kiss those tears while whispering that it was okay, that it would be all right. She felt him reach out for her hand and felt a strange surge go through her, something warm and soothing that was calming her effectively.

Eventually the pain subsided and Fatima could feel him sliding out until only the tip still remain and then plunge right back in again. He did it slowly as he wanted her to get used to this while keeping their bodies connected. Eventually he started moving quicker as he picked things up at a more even pace.

The pleasure they felt was indescribable, as neither had felt such before in their entire existence. Bickslow having been around other women before and being slightly more experienced with the sexual pleasure of the flesh, but none could live up to what he was getting from Fatima.

It was building up with the pressure the friction their bodies were creating and certainly didn't want to stop any time soon. His cock was ramming in and out of her pussy in a nice even rhythm while their souls were pulsing in sync with one another. He grunted at the same time she moaned with every thrust met as they collide with one another.

Fatima was in heaven as she was arching herself up and feeling the slick touch of his skin as they were chest to chest. It was as though they were actually merging as one as they got to that mote point and wanting to go all the way without any stops along the way.

Fatima threw her arms around him and having her hands all over his back. He felt her nails digging into the meat and dragging themselves down and was sure that it would leave some marks when this was all over.

He grabbed one leg and threw it over his shoulder and forcing him to go in further. She felt him buried deep into her core and giving off such wondrous pleasure like none she ever felt before.

She was clinging to him as if he was her only lifeline and didn't want to let go of him to fall under the waves of passion just yet.

Just a bit longer, she could hope to hold on for a while until then. She wanted to take that final plunge with him and try to bear with it if she could. But it was like trying to stop a raging waterfall and fighting against the current was a lost cause. She was sure to unravel at any given second and the dam would just break at any given second.

"Bickslow I'm gonna…I'm…" She didn't get to finish as her body gave way with her wall constricting around him and was trying to milk him for every last bit there was to take. He wasn't nearly done yet and kept pumping into her before finally shooting off a large load into her welcoming body.

His cock twitched as the last remnants came and leaking from her opening as he pulled right out. He was staring at Fatima who looked very thoroughly satisfied after such an endeavor.

The way she was so flustered, breathing heavily and her skin with that fine healthy glow. Even her soul was and judging from the way it was practically prancing about, it wanted more. And who was he to deny such.

He decided to switch things up for them and had her lie on her stomach and then lifting her ass in the air for him to see.

Fatima though not sure what he was doing, but not having much room to argue as she was also curious as to what he had in mind. He moved his hand over one cheek, giving it a firm squeeze and heard her yelp as he gave it a playful smack and watching it jiggle. He saw Fatima turn around with a slight scowl and lifted herself on her hands and knees and wondering what he was up to.

She saw him give off that cocky grin as he bent forward to whisper in her ear in a husky voice. "Relax Fatima, you know I'm not going to hurt you and judging from the way your body react, I say you like it."

Fatima looked ready to say something and deny such only to cry out as he did it to the other one, but this time, a little harder than the last one and it felt strangely good when he did. She wondered why this would be so but hadn't realize that she was wiggling her ass in a provocative matter that was asking him to do it again and who could resist seeing that shake in his face.

Bickslow could see she was really getting into it and being careful not to hurt her in such a matter and not wanting to leave them sore for her to sit down. He saw she had her eyes close, her lips parted and clenching her buttocks with every smack and look to be very much thoroughly enjoying them.

He liked the little noises she made and finding with every smack on her ass was making his cock rock hard again and about ready to go for a second round. His perversion seems to rub off on her slightly and sure she might like what he was about to do next.

Fatima couldn't believe that she was actually enjoying this, knowing she shouldn't and yet here she was. It was getting so good when all of a sudden he stopped. Fatima had to bite back the disappointed moan while she was about to ask why he stopped when she felt something hard touch the opening of her other hole. She turned her head around and seeing him mounting from behind, keeping her still as he drove the tip of his engorged cock all the way in.

Fatima hadn't expected this, but she found it quite pleasurable as she allowed him to do that. She tried not to buckle under and keeping her limbs steady as she moved back and forth in a rocking motion and feeling more pleasure coming this.

She felt the bed moving under them, shaking the frame with such force while their magic was seeping out slowly around them. A slight cold chill came about, but neither of the two mages noticed since they were focused on the task at hand.

Everything in the room was covered in a thin layer of frost within the hour. Bickslow didn't realize the sudden drop in temperature as his own magic was keeping him from feeling it. Fatima being used to the cold her whole life and not seeing how their powers were flexing in and out of their control.

Bickslow grab hold of her hips, digging his nails into her soft flesh as he kept ramming into her, going faster and penetrating deeper into her quivering core.

Her soul was pulsing like there was no tomorrow and knew his was doing very much the same thing. They were like two caged butterflies trying to find a means to be set free and escape from their bodily imprisonment to touch one another. With his magic, he was able to make contact with her and see what lay behind it.

He was so close to that point where he could see every mote part of her as he dove deeper into her psyche. Her emotions were like an open book and reading what lay inside to his heart's content. They were so very crystal clear and precise, so beautiful in his mind as he saw his Fatima in those images.

Yes, he called her his as he could not help finding that this was a first for him to ever be able to see within the very person he was with and knew could only mean one thing.

The bond they shared, the feeling of their souls connecting with their worlds colliding with the momentum forcing them to merge as one…

**_Mine! Mine!_** His balls were slapping against her rear with each thrust, forcing him to hold on just a little bit longer. His eyes were changing at a rapid pace, going from crimson red to luminous green. He plunged into her a few more times before throwing his head back crying out as he poured every ounce of himself into her.

He bend over and pressing his face into her throat and inhaling her wonderful intoxicating aroma. He liked how hers was a mix of Christmas winter and lavender, two things he would always consider to be his all time favorite now. He was running his fingers through her hair, feeling how soft it was under his fingers while he bend to whisper in her ear as he kiss her neck.

"Mmm you are one amazing witch. Never has anyone does this to me in such a way." Fatima had turned her head slightly and was staring at him with eyes half-shut but had this satisfied look upon her face.

"Yes and you are quite something else but I'm afraid we're far from being finished."

Bickslow looked surprised as was sure she would be tuckered out, but then felt her, pressing her body against him while his cock was still buried in her behind. She gave it a few squeezes around it and telling him she was up for it that is if was too. It was almost like he was being challenged and he was never one to back down from such.

Oh hot damn, looks like he found himself a keeper for sure. He hadn't guessed that she would suddenly turn into such an insatiable chic with what they did. He could sense her soul was pulsing brighter than ever and knowing his was practically doing turnabout and wanting to feel that soul-merger again.

But he figured he could go for one more, a grand finale to end with a bang. Yet this time, he decided Fatima should have a go, figuring he let her call the shots.

His eyes immediately turn green as he pulled out with a slight pop, her juice leaking slightly from her hole and grabbing her waist as he turn them about for him to lie on his back with her right on top of him.

Fatima was surprised when she felt him holding her against his chest and turning her around to find Bickslow staring up at her with his eyes glowing bright. They shone like burning emerald shards as he trailed his hand up her body, giving her breast a quick squeeze.

_**"Use me, ride me hard with that rocking body of yours Fatima."**_

Fatima found herself staring into those eyes and feeling the immense power that was within those glowing orbs. But strangely she didn't feel different and was still in control of her movement. She wondered why, but would ask later as she proceeded to give him some for what he did for her.

She had her body position over his yet again harden cock, ready to be taken in by her. Fatima had read about how it was done and never even considered doing it before until just now. Up until this moment, she never thought she would find someone who could actually accept her for who she was and thinking she would live alone without finding that special someone to share her life with.

But now, looking at Bickslow who had been ever so wonderful and fulfilled her needs. She wanted to return the favor by using her own body and give him the same utmost pleasure he did for her.

She was sliding herself down onto his throbbing erection, feeling his thickness fill her all the way to the brim. Fatima like how slick his rod was, hard as steel yet like warm velvet when it was snug inside her.

He was the dagger that fit so perfectly within her sheath and couldn't help crying out at how when bury deep in her core. She had her hands pressed down on his stomach as she rolled her hips while moving up and then back down again.

He lay there watching as she went down on his body and couldn't take his eyes from her. She was like an exotic dancer moving in such a way that was completely mesmerizing and saw how flexible she was every time she arched her figure in a rhythm only she could feel.

Her breasts bouncing as she drove herself down on his engorged member with such quick precision. He couldn't help as his body was moving on its' own accord and thrusting up to meet with hers.

"Ahhh oh Bickslow!" She looked to be in the throe of absolute ecstasy with her head tossed back and mouth open in a silent scream. He later join her as he came spurting his white hot seed into her once more and not sure if he could handle another the way she was milking him for what he's worth.

He had to admit that no one had ever been close to doing what she did and everyone else coming second best in his book. He was also thinking this be something that neither one would ever forget, even if tonight might just be it once and may never see each other again after this.

He wrapped his arm around her as she laid herself down, still feeling the connection of their bond as their bodies stay in this position. "That was amazing Bix…"

"Sure was 'Tima, sure was…" She was nuzzling herself up against his chest and heard her murmur something sleepily as she was completely wiped out. He caught some bits and pieces and that made him feel his heart jump as she laid her head over his heart, listening to the soft murmurs there.

"Bickslow stay…just for tonight…" Bickslow couldn't help as a smile pulled at the corner of his lips and reaching to push back her matted bangs and kiss her forehead and whispering softly for her to hear, "As you wish Fatima. I'm not going anywhere, just sleep now."

He soon joined her momentarily as he closed his eyes, his soul feeling utterly and quite content and could sense hers doing the same while they lay in pure bliss. Their thoughts no longer on the sorrows but on something much different and both having the other close by kept them at bay and let them sleep peacefully for the first time in such a long while.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

It was some time later when Bickslow was roused from his sleep with the morning light hitting him in the face and practically blinding him. He was groggy and didn't feel like getting up out of bed just yet.

"Ugh babies close the blinds will ya…daddy needs his sleep…" He sent a quick pulse out and waited for them to respond, but when they weren't coming to attendance did he realize he wasn't in his apartment. He lifted a hand to shield his eyes as he look about his surroundings.

From what he could tell, this room look like he might be at an inn of some sort, although it was quite chilly and wondering who turn off the heat.

He felt something shift right alongside him and looking down to see a woman sleeping on his bare chest, her naked body pressing up against his own with a look of content on her face. He felt her long silky tendrils as they tickle his stomach and smelled the faint scent of her skin and seeing the dark marks on her neck.

He was staring at her and thinking back to last night after that intense lovemaking experience they openly share together. When he thought of what occurred and also realize an important factor, something that he recalled that had to do with his magic and when they come across a certain someone in their lives.

According to the stories he heard, Seith Mages were said to have life partners, but not just any, they were considered soul mates. Once they find someone compatible, they'd form an unbreakable bond and apparently he just found his.

He recalled having his _**Figure Eyes**_ out and she hadn't shown any fear as she stared into them. He knew that was another sign that she was the one when she wasn't compelled by the power of his magic. They had been drawn to one another without realizing it until that very evening.

Fatima was that someone he needed by his side and staying so close to him. She was the glowing beacon to banish the darkness from him as she did so last night by just being there for him. He'd never guess he would go about and find his mate and hope she felt the same if possible would be willing to accept it now that their souls had exchanged such knowledge and could not live without the other.

If she rejected him, then he might as well be good as dead. Though judging from last night's action and hearing her whisper his name with a smile and seeing that he might have gotten his answer.

It was hard to believe how things could lead up for him to find the very person he was missing, his other half to share with. It was going to take some getting use to but hope she would be all right with it when he tell her. He was reaching to brush back the long violet locks that fell over her temple before pressing a kiss to her brow.

_And to think it was because I had wanted to get drunk and forget my troubles, but instead find something much better in its' place._

The guild can wait and certain Ever will probably bitch and more than likely turn him to stone but he wouldn't care. He preferred being with Fatima and wouldn't mind picking up where they left off.

He snuggled against her body and feeling Fatima move closer to his, wrapping her arms around him as he did the same to her.

He had no idea what the future might hold for them, but maybe it wouldn't feel as lonely and he could start letting go and move forward. As long as he had her by his side, that was all that truly matter.


End file.
